


relive.

by tobizu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a sad ending, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, love lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobizu/pseuds/tobizu
Summary: Bokuto Kotarou and Akaashi Keiji have been together longer than their couch has existed. Bokuto being 25 and Akaashi being 24. Everything seemed perfect: They had great friends, their careers were smoothly sailing, and were in a great position in life overall. Everything was fine....until one night. One night that would change the way they see the world, especially Bokuto.
Relationships: BokuAka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	relive.

Relive. Bokuaka.

Bokuto Kotarou and Akaashi Keiji are like soulmates. Ever since their high school days, they've been together. You'd almost never see them in different places besides work. Every store, volleyball game, and restaurant. You name it, they were there. Together. All the time, every time. For some, it may come off as a dependent relationship, too clingy. Most people would say that they need time apart just so they could learn to not be so dependent on each other. Kotarou and Keiji knew, however, that those words were just words. Too dependent? They would like to think otherwise.

It all started Kotarou was a third year at Fukurōdani. His best "bro" (which would nag the hell out of him sometimes) had noticed some different behavior one practice match. It was a fun practice match, one of those where the coaches would mostly use this as an excuse to catch up. It was when it was over, the score 25-23, Nekoma winning the last set of their third practice match. After congratulating his teammates and giving them advice, he walked over to see his best friend....Well, to see his best friend in one of his "emo modes". He was mumbling something, and Kuroo Tetsuro knew it wasn't about the match. Kotarou having an "emo mode" because he lost is definitely something he wouldn't do. So, being the great friend that he was, he went to go make sure Kotarou wasn't planning to commit a mass murder on his team.

"Hedoesntlovemeitssoobviousitsbecauseofmyspikesisntit? Maybeishoultrainmoreandbenicer..aminotagoodteamcaptinmaybehedoesntlikethatwhatifimabadpersonandhesnotintothat-"

"Bokuto Kotarou!"

"Ack!"

Koutarou jumped slightly from the random yell that belonged to Tetsuro. He looked up slowly, eyes a little watery from being on the verge of tears. His lips quivered a bit, almost giving off a pout-vibe as he stood up. He faced Tetsuro with a baby face.

"Bokuto, what are you doing?"

"I'm sulking. Leave me be, you dumb cat!"

"Jeez, who put salt up your ass?"

"Nobody! Leaaave me alone! Let me sulk in peace!"

"Come on bro, tell your favorite bro what's wrong."

"If we talk about it, you'll make fun of me!"

"Promise I won't."

"...promise, bro?"

"Promise, bro."

Kotarou dragged the Nekoma captain outside and walked a little bit from the Nekoma gym. Tetsuro was confused about the whole situation, if he was honest. Kotarou was sulking randomly after a match after being super hyper and all.

Once they reached their destination, Kotarou sat down on a nearby bench. Sighing loudly, he began sulking again. His heart felt shattered, completely. Tetsuro taking it as a sign to sit, he sat down next to the sulking owl.

"Alright, tell your best bro what's wrong-"

"Akaashi doesn't like me! I didn't play well, did I? Did I mess up? Am I a bad friend? How about captain? I should quit and live on the streets! I should forget volleyball and all that and become a farmer! I'll raise little piggies and-"

"Akaashi not liking you? Impossible...not really like he has a choice, really. What would make you think that?"

"He-he didn't compliment me on my spikes! And he rejected my offer when I asked if he wanted to go to the park!"

Tetsuro sighed as he looked at his best friend. This was the common behaviour when something didn't go his way sometimes. Whether it be him missing a spike or even Keiji not saying hi to him in the morning. This was the price the poor Nekoma captain had to deal with when it came to being Kotarou's best friend.

"Bokuto, just because Akaashi doesn't want to hang out with you for one second doesn't mean he hates you or something. He's probably tired, I mean, he did set almost the whole time."

"Liar!"

"Bokuto, stop acting so...childish. Surely Akaashi doesn't hate you-actually correction-He could never hate you."

"Really bro?"

"Yes, really bro."

Kotarou sniffled slightly, some snot coming out of his nose. He looked up at the bedhead cat with watery eyes. Both standing up, they walked to the gym, grabbing their stuff and going to get some food. They started heading to a onigiri shop, and immediately Kotarou thought of Keiji. Speaking of the pretty setter, both were slightly surprised seeing him there.

"He ditched me! See, Kuroo, see?!"

"Bokuto, I'm pretty sure he was hungry."

Walking up to the poor boy, Kotarou tapped on Keiji's shoulder aggressively. Startled and confused, Keiji turned around to be faced with an owl-haired boy and a bedhead cat. Sighing heavily, he did what only a good kouhai would.

"Hello Bokuto-san. Is there something wrong?"

"YessSS there's something wrong~!"

"Is it because I came to get onigiri? And declined your offer to go to the park?"

"Exactly!"

"Sorry, Bokuto-san. I was heading home but stopped to get some onigiri."

Tetsuro, feeling like a third wheel, decided to go home and possibly get Kenma to answer one of his calls.

"Okay, I'll be going. Have fun lovebirds~!"

Going through the door, he walked off. Keiji and Kotarou watched as the male walked farther and farther, soon disappearing in the sunset. Keiji looked at Kotarou, who seemed troubled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Agaaashi! You know me too well!"

"I'll order you something."

"Agaashiiii!"

"'Akaashi'."

As if the onigiri gods heard Keiji and their stomachs' prayers, it was their turn. While Keiji ordered, Kotarou looked at the small sign placed on the desk.

Couples Deal! Get One Free Onigiri For Your Lover! Limited Time Offer!

"Akaashi! Look!"

Keiji looked at the sign and looked at Kotarou, a little confused. Realization hit him before he could stop his senpai.

"We'd like the Couples Deal thing, please!"

"Bokuto-"

The cashier, paying no mind to Keiji trying to stop Kotarou, ringed up the Couples Deal. Giving into the ace, Keiji paid for the onigiri. Kotarou dragged Keiji off to a booth in the far corner with a view of the road. The sight was beautiful: The sun's slowly dimming light reflected on the roads and through the windows, causing orange sun rays to fall on Kotarou and Keiji's features. The street lights were harder to see since the sun outshine them. Since it was the middle of autumn, stray leaves fell from the trees and gracefully fell to the ground. The sight was beautiful, indeed.

Almost as beautiful as you, Akaashi, Kotarou thought to himself as he stared at Keiji, who was looking at the wonderful fall view. Catching Kotarou, Keiji felt a little self conscious. Is there something on my face?

"You know, Akaashi, you're really pretty."

Startled and confused, Keiji starredd. Just stared. Was his ears betraying him? His senpai, captain, and crush has just called him pretty. Feeling the tingling feeling on his cheeks and the thumping of his heart, he decided to accept the compliment.

"I-...T-thank you, B-bokuto-san."

Reaching for his hands, Kotarou placed his slightly smaller hands on Keiji's. Smiling his classic smile, he blushed slightly.

"No need to thank me, Akaashi! I'm just saying the truth."

Ever since that day, Keiji and Kotarou developed feelings for each other. Of course, they were too oblivious of each other's reciprocated feelings. Tetsuro and Kenma were restraining themselves at every practice match and hangout when they would see their two hella oblivious friends. One time, Tetsuro had to restraign Kenma from spilling it.

That all changed when Kotarou decided to confess.

"HUH?!"

Tetsuro and Kenma shrieked as they heard the words that came out of Kotarou's mouth. They weren't upset, that's for sure, just shocked. How was he so oblivious. After that, they helped Kotarou out in preparing for the confession. He decided that a Friday would be the best day. It was Wednesday and he had only two days to man up. There was a slight issue, although.

Keiji was planning to confess on Friday.

"WHAT?!"

Again, Tetsuro and Kenma shrieked. So, they had to go through the process again with helping the pretty setter man up. Every second, the poor cats of Nekoma would have their phone blow up 24/7, mostly from Kotarou panicking. In comparison, Keiji only had one conversation with each about the confession while Kotarou had about thirty.

This continued until Friday.

It was during lunch when Kotarou had asked Keiji to meet him at the park underneath a classic sakura tree at 6:00 PM. It was going to be dark then, which was perfect for Kotarou's plan. Keiji, using this opportunity to confess, said yes. The whole day, both the ace and the setter were filled with anxiety. It was especially difficult to focus in class when all they had on their minds was the outcome. This went on and on until the end of school. As if fate was on their side, practice was cancelled.

Keiji rushed home, getting ready for the special day. When he arrived home, it had been 3:30. 2 hours and 30 minutes with 29 seconds until he had to meet at the park (yes, he did in fact calculate that). He showered, brushed his teeth a million times, brushed his hair (hell, he was tempted to put his fluffy hair into the world's smallest bun, which he probably would do later), and picked out a nice outfit. It was something that was simple, clean, and ready for a confession (just a classic button up, a sweater, jeans, and some vans he found from last year). Once it was 5:45, it headed out. He wandered off to the park, filled with unnerving anxiety.

Meanwhile, his counterpart Kotarou was setting up. Not to brag, but he was pretty proud of this. Adjusting his shirt and making sure his hair was fine, he sat down. And waited. And waited. He checked the time every 6 seconds to make sure he was here at the right time.

6:00 on the dot.

That's when Keiji appeared. He wasn't looking up since he was diddling on his phone, making sure he was at the right place. About to look up, Kotarou covered his eyes.

"Bokuto-san?"

"Hellllooooo Akaashi! Are you ready for a surprise?"

"Oh, I suppose so."

Slowly uncovering his eyes, Keiji stared in amazement. How could his not-so-bright senpai create such a beautiful scenery? The sakura tree had fairy lights hanging from it, baby pink leaves gracing the ground and blanket, where there was a black and light blue picnic blanket, along with a selection of food. It was truly beautiful, especially in the dark. There was a candle, it's orangish-yellowish glow surrounding the nearby things.

"Bokuto-san.."

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? Bokuto-san, this is amazing."

"Yes! Now, sit sit!"

Keiji and Kotarou took a seat down on the comfy, fluffy blanket. Since neither wanted to jump into the confession, they made normal conversation. It was relaxing, helping them gain the courage to say something.

"I have something to say."

Both said the same thing at the same time. Their eyes widened a bit while they both blushed slightly.

"You go first."

Again, the incident repeated. Looking back, both of them would laugh at the silly memory to this day.

"How about we both say what we want to say?"

Making the suggestion, Keiji fiddled with his long fingers. Kotarou held his breath slightly, mustering up some courage.

"I like you," They both said.

That was the day their undying love came to be. Ever since, they were madly in love. To this day, they're still in love. Hell, their love lasted longer than Keiji's couch that his mom bought in his middle school days. Even if they were almost complete opposites, Keiji became the editor for a huge weekly shonen and Kotarou became a volleyball player. Did they ever drift apart? Never. Did they ever have the thought of breaking up? Never came to their mind once in their relationship.

Love, as it is, flowed through the lovebirds. Growing up, getting an apartment with each other, and overall being each other's lovers. They were each other's first everything: First kiss, first date, first boyfriend, first apartment lovers, and literally so much more. The most important thing was their first engagement.

Kotarou proposed to Keiji in a very public way. It was after he and his team won a volleyball game. He had already asked the announcers for a mic and, well, history tells itself. He proposed to Keiji in the most romantic way he and his team could come up with. Hell, they even played Keiji's favorite song.

Currently, they've been engaged for a few months. Meanwhile, a high school friend of theirs was getting married. Of course, they haven't talked since both of the lovebirds graduated, but somehow their old friend wanted them to come. It wasn't like they were close, for sure, but they were happy they were offered.

This was when it went downhill.

"Babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! How do I look?"

"You look very handsome, Kotarou."

"Really?"

"You always do."

"Aww! Keijiiii~!"

Kotarou hugged Keiji, placing a million kisses on the ex-setter. Hugging him back, Keiji returned the love. After a few minutes of love and affection, they went back to getting ready. Kotarou and Keiji wore what went with the theme: white, black, and gold. Brushing his hair and adding the finishing touches to his outfit, Keiji walked out of the bathroom and to his energetic lover. Kotarou made sure to make his owl hair stay up the whole time in case he started to sweat or anything.

"Ready?"

"Yup! Let's goooo!"

Hopping into the car, Kotarou sat in the passenger's seat. Ever since Kotarou almost crashed their car while trying to get out of their apartment's parking lot, Keiji had been the one to drive them all over the place (one of the main reasons they go almost everywhere together). Driving out of the parking lot, Keiji drove toward the highway.

"I'm so excited! I haven't seen Yaku and Lev in years! I heard that Tetsu-bro kept in touch with them, so maybe that's why they invited us."

"You're probably right, babe."

"Hey Keiji?"

"Yeah?"

"When's our wedding gonna be?"

"Well, we haven't gotten a chance to plan properly...so soon. Maybe....maybe the day we confessed to each other? On our anniversary?"

"Oooh! Baby, you're so smart! One of the hundreds of reasons I love you!"

"Haha, I love you too."

"It's so snowy today...Wonder why they picked winter out of all seasons."

"It's their decision so...probably an anniversary thing."

"Too smart!"

"I can barely see...and these windshield wipers aren't doing any good."

"Yeah."

Keiji took a quick glance at Kotarou. He looked slightly cold, rubbing his hands together slightly. Keiji turned up the heat a little, hopping it would warm his fiance up a tad bit.

"It's cold. Do you want the heat up more?"

"Yeah, a little."

Obeying his lover, Keiji turned up the heat more. He looked back at his lover and reached his hand out to hold Kotarou's. He smiled, barely noticeable in the dim street lights. Kotarou smiled back, feeling happier at his lover's beautiful smile. Looking back at the road, Keiji started focusing again. That's when it happened.

CRASH.

It was too quick, too quick for him to comprehend anything at all. He opened his sore eyes to feel snow surrounding him. His vision was blurry, but when it cleared up he was frozen.

Too quick.

Too fast.

He saw three cars. His car was upside down and crushed. Another car, more so a truck, had skidded and fell sideways, it's contents spilling out from the back. He saw the third car. It had crashed into his car, though it wasn't too damaged. He looked to his sides, not spotting his lover until he saw lights. Red and blue. He looked farther, squinting his eyes as hard as he could. That's when he saw him. Tears fell down his cheeks.

He saw the love of his life. The one person he loved the most.

Dead.

Keiji was there. His hair was messy. His glasses were broken. His white button up was stained with blood. Shards of glass poked from his lifeless body. That wouldn't be what killed him.

It was the car.

The car was on top of his lover. The seat belt broke off from impact. It was there. On top of him.

Crushed like his heart.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Baby...Kotarou...wake up."

Opening his eyes, he saw his lover.

I swear..he was...I was....was that a dream?

Looking up at Keiji, his mouth opened and closed. Letting an uneasy laugh escape, he got up and stretched.

"Today's Yaku and Lev's wedding. Thanks to you, we have to get a new present."

Didn't this happen already?

"Hey! That sauce was messyy!"

Keiji let out a small laugh and looked at his childish fiance. He got up from his position on the bed and held a hand out for the owl-like-man. Accepting the hand, Kotarou hoisted himself up and pat Keiji's shoulder. He went to the bathroom and did the same thing anyone would do: Brush his teeth, hair, wash his face, and take a quick morning shower. After doing that,he spotted Keiji at the front door, reading something on his phone.

"Babyy! Ready?"

Keiji looked up from his screen and smiled slightly. He nodded his head and opened their door, Kotarou locking it behind them.

Didn't I already do this? It's Yaku's wedding, right?

Exiting their shared apartment, Keiji and Kotarou walked to their car, greeting neighbors along the way. Keiji looks at Kotarou, noticing the uneasy look on his usually happy face.

"Kotarou?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Are you...okay? You look uneasy."

"I do?"

"Yeah...a little pale. Did you have a nightmare?"

Damn, what did I do to deserve this angel?

"Nah, I'm just sleepy is all."

"Alright..."

Kotarou looked away from Keiji. He had this weird feeling in his stomach...it didn't sit very well with him. Almost as if something was going to happen. He knew for a fact this had happened already. Reaching their car, both hopped in. Kotarou looked around the car, the familiar car scent hitting him. He glanced at the steering wheel uneasily. The same wheel he remembered from the accident.

I should clear my mind...It couldn't have happened. Keiji is right here in front of me...I can't be sad!

Gaining his hyper mood back, he smiled at his lover. Keiji, looking back at the owl, smiled a small smile. Pulling out of their assigned parking spot, he drove off.

We're...going to that gift store huh?

"Hey Keiji?"

"Yeah, owlbabe?"

"We're going to Camila Gifts, right?"

"Yeah...I don't remember telling you though. How'd you know?"

"You know, I can read minds, hunbun!"

Both laughed at Kotarou's silly remark. His guess had been correct....and it caused the tight knot in his stomach to worsen. Why was this happening? Was he dreaming of the future? Or was that just an illusion?

Looking out the window, Kotarou spotted the same gift shop that seemed too familiar to him. Keiji parked in the same spot he remembered. The silent boy got out of the car, motioning for his owl to come out of their car. Kotarou, being the obedient fiance he is, got out. This...was too familiar. Too similar to what happened. He looked at the time on his phone.

Damn! 5:49 already! The wedding's starting soon!

Kotarou looked at his fiance as Keiji was already in the shop. The horned-like-owl boy stepped into the gift shop, the smell all too familiar. He walked to Keiji, who seemed to have been looking at some wedding gifts. The store itself was a decent size and was organized cleanly. They had a section for every event. Whether it be a funeral or wedding, they had it all.

Keiji looked at champagne glasses that said"Just hitched!" on them. Meanwhile, Kotarou looked at a cute groom teddy bear. Each grabbing the gifts and turning to each other, they both sent an unspoken signal.

Check the prices.

Checking the prices of the objects, Keiji sighed in defeat. Kotarou's was $10.69 and Keiji's was $17.32. The blue-eyed boy put his object back and took Kotarou's choice. Going to pay, the yellow-eyed owl chuckled.

Even if I did relive this again, it's always fun to see Keiji in defeat to me!

Joining his lover, Kotarou hugged Keiji from behind. Chuckling slightly, Keiji grabbed the wrapped gift and walked out with Kotarou.

"And I thought those champagne glasses looked good, too," Keiji sighed.

"Aww babe! Upset you lost~?"

"Shut up you man child."

Both laughed as they hopped into their white car. Driving away, Keiji glanced at Koratou, smiling. Said boy looked at Keiji and sweat started coming.

This...no.

"Keep your eyes on the road! I know I'm beautiful but come on, baby!"

Keiji giggled and continued looking at the road. Sighing in relief, Kotarou looked out the window. They passed shops, all too familiar to the man child. Usually, he'd make fun of some things he sees, but after that "dream", he's not as energetic. There's a knot in his stomach, anxiety taking over him, and all too much for him. He wants to make Keiji laugh today...to reassure him and his lover. It's not everyday you see your lover die and come back to life.

An hour passed and soon the couple arrived at a small cafe. Kotarou immediately jumped out of the car the moment he saw which cafe it was. One of their old acquaintances had decided to make a cafe based on their school. The logo, the colors, everything. She was a pro-school spirit student back then and was a part of the student council. She still talks about their high school to this day.

Jumping out of the car out of mere excitement, Kotarou rushed in, leaving Keiji in the car sighing. The horned-owl was super excited to see their old acquaintance because she always gives them discounts. As she claims, "It'd be a crime to not give a famous volleyball player and an amazing editor a discount!" They took advantage of it and came at least once or twice a week. I mean, they do go everywhere together and since Kotarou loves this place, Keiji didn't mind coming. If it made the man child happy, he was happy as well.

"Hey hey hey! Ito! My favorite cafe worker!" Kotarou cheered.

"Hey! Bokuto! How's it going? Coming back for my amazing treats?"

"Of course I am~!"

"Glad you're addicted to it. Also, guess what?"

"What's up?"

"I made a treat special! Specifically for you. Come look."

Ito Yuna walked to the back and came back quickly with the treat. Kotarou smiled as he saw the cupcake. It had two owls- a horned owl that reminded you of Kotarou and a brown owl that reminded you of Keiji. It was cute, anyone who said otherwise was lying. It had a 3-D look that tied it all together.

"Ito! That looks amazing! I feel so honored I might cry!"

"Aww Bokuto! You flatter me too much for your own good!"

The coral-haired girl smiled as she adjusted her black-framed glasses with her free hand. As if on cue, Keiji came in. He saw the two energetic people laughing and smiling. Curiosity getting the best of him, the editor walked over to the pair. Not noticing the cupcake yet, his lover put his arm around his shoulder.

"Hey babe! See the cupcake Ito made based off of us?"

Just now noticing the cupcake, Keiji's eyes widened in flattery and in shock. If one thing's for sure, Ito had always had surprises in store. Every time it was something new. Giving back a small smile, Keiji thanked her in flattery. After exchanging a few words, the couple took a seat at a booth in the back.

"Kotarou?" Keiji asked.

"Yeah, my dear owl?"

"Is there...something wrong? You've seemed pretty pale today and...worried? Or should I say distracted?"

Right when I was trying to forget.

"Nope! I'm all good. I'm just tired a little bit."

"Are you....sure? You can tell me, you know."

Actually...I can't. Dang it! Stupid dream!

"Positive!"

After that, the two stayed quiet for a bit. Kotarou scrolling through social media (specifically stalking his teammates Sakusa Kyoomi, Hinata Shoyo, and Miya Atsumu) while Keiji looked out the window. It wasn't too late into the day so the sun was shining enough for the blue sky to show. Keiji's mind was all over the place. He knew something was wrong with his fiance...that something was wrong. He's had that feeling since he woke up. He's not sure why he feels like this...Like something bad happened. Obviously, nothing happened, which is the odd part. If nothing happened, why does he have a slight not in his stomach? Why does his legs hurt? Does he feel like he was cut over his body? That...that he's not even alive? Of course he is, everyone walking past knows it. Kotaoru knows it. Ito knows it. Every person that can see can't tell that he's alive. So...what's with the feeling? Keiji knowing himself, he's probably having one of those days when all of the stress and tiredness hits him after he overworked himself. One thing he's tried to stop doing but..it didn't work. Passing the feeling along, Keiji just decided it was one of his "Hit Days''.

They ate, chatted, and walked out of the cafe an hour later. Hopping back into their car, Keiji drove off back to their apartment. There wasn't anything to do, anyways. They already had their suits, they got the gift, they found out where the place was, and everything else. Hell, they even had time to stop by Ito's cafe. It was silently agreed upon that they would go home and rewatch their favorite movie, The Bee Movie (though Kotarou mostly watched it because it always reminded him of Atsumu, a close teammate of his), and Kotarou's volleyball matches.

"Ji-babe?" Kotarou spoke up after a while of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Remember to always keep your eyes on the road, kay?"

"Um...of course. I always do."

"Just remindin' ya!"

Kotarou felt the need to remind Keiji every time his eyes flicked off the road even if it's for half a second. He didn't want his fiance to die, especially this early in the day. Going onto the highway, Keiji drove smoothly and perfectly. Kotarou looked out the side window, his eyes slowly shutting. His window was rolled down and the breeze that hit his face felt amazing. Even though it was winter, Kotarou had always liked the cold breeze to hit his face. Keiji always scolded him and told him to wind his window up or he lost window privileges for two days. Shutting his eyes, Kotarou took a nap.

Arriving at their apartment, Keiji shook Kotarou slightly to wake him up. The said boy opened his eyes and looked at the angel that touched him. He smiled and stretched his muscular limbs. He jumped out of the car, slowly walking to their shared apartment. Keiji caught up with him as they both walked in silence yet again. Reaching their owned place, they went in and kicked their shoes off. Was it formal? Hell no. Did they care? Hell no. Were they ready to relax and cuddle? Hell yes.

~+Timeskip~

Kotarou and Keiji ended up falling asleep on The Bee Movie halfway through and didn't wake up until three hours before the actual wedding. Keiji, being the first one up like always, had stretched his long limbs. Looking at his lover who was laying on his chest, he smiled to himself a bit. Kotarou's owl-like hair had lost its shape and turned into a mop of black and white hair. His mouth was open slightly, causing the smallest amount of drool to escape. His yellow eyes were closed and relaxed. He looked so peaceful that Keiji was ready to skip the wedding and cuddle with his adorable fiance. He tapped Kotarou's back gently, waking the older male. Yellow eyes fluttering open, he yawned and looked up. He saw Keiji with his hair out of place from it's normal style. Sitting up, Kotarou stretched and walked to the bathroom. Keiji, meanwhile, got up and started getting his and Kotarou's suits. He carried them to the bathroom and walked in to see his fiance looking in the mirror. Disturbing Kotarou's staring contest with himself. Keiji handed him the suit.

"Take a quick shower, 'kay love?" Keiji stated.

"Of course, m'dear!"

"Are you going to put your hair up or keep it down?"

"Hmmm....You decided!"

"Uhm...it's your hair, silly."

"I know you like it down, so I'll leave it! Maybe brush it up a bit, though..."

Messing with his hair, Kotarou fixed loose strands while Keiji left to put the gift from the counter to the table and write a congratulations note. Taking a 5 minute shower, Kotarou put the suit on. Walking back to the kitchen, he saw Keiji getting ready to shower. Peeking over at the note, he read it. It was perfectly written by Keiji (actually everything Keiji does is perfect) and neatly taped on the gift. 5 minutes later, Keiji came back. And damn, did he look hot. He even added his own touch with the tie and wore a striped light blue one.

"Damn, you look hot. Tryna get another man I see~."

"Oh shut up, you deflated owl."

Laughing at the remark, the couple got what they needed and left. They made sure to lock their door and turn off their TV (which, fun fact, they almost forgot to do). Driving away, the couple joked and laughed. Though, this is when it hit Kotarou: This is when Keiji dies. Not accepting that fact, Kotarou held onto the side of the seat. Taking note, Keiji looked over at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Cold?"

"A little."

"I'll turn up the heat."

Maybe this wasn't the same because they didn't talk exactly about the same thing. So...Keiji doesn't die, right? He didn't say the same thing, Kotaro didn't do the same thing, so he was worried all for nothing. Of course he was! Keiji turned up the heat, which meant he took his eyes off the road a bit. After doing so, Keiji looked at Kotarou and smiled.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too, babe!"

That's when it happened. It was like reliving a nightmare. Kotarou, to say the very least, was not prepared to see the one thing he didn't want to see ever again in this life. In this short, earthly life, he never wanted to see the sight he swore was a dream. Apparently...it wasn't. He looked to see a gruesome sight.

Keiji dead....again.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ugh...so my prediction was right...for once.

"Baby...Kotarou...wake up."

"Yeah, yeah..!"

Kotarou laid puzzled as he stared at the ceiling. Keiji had already left the room to brush his teeth and wash his face. The puzzled man can't grasp the concept of the whole thing...Why is he reliving the day of Keiji's death? Is this a chance for him to save Keiji from dying? Or is he supposed to die also? Questions flooded his head as he got up and stretched his muscular limbs. If anything, Kotaoru would think he has to save Keiji from his death...But how? How do you save someone from an accident that's supposed to happen?

If I get multiple opportunities...then that means I can try multiple times! Okay, first try.

So, since there was no answer Kotarou could think of, he'd try every tactic he came up with. The process could take a while, but the man knew that it was worth it if he could save his future husband. Which brings him to tactic one...

TACTIC ONE: JUST DON'T GO TO YAKU AND LEV'S WEDDING.

"Baby?"

"Yes, Ko?"

"Let's not go to the wedding?"

"Huh?"

Confused and puzzled, Keiji tilted his head in an adorable way. Why wouldn't Kotarou want to go to this wedding? Sure, they definitely weren't close with the two, but it'd be rude to just not go without warning or anything. Well, at least to Keiji...

"We have to go, babe. It'd be rude to not go. Get dressed and meet me downstairs. We have to make a quick stop to get a gift."

"But Kei-"  
"No. Now. Or else I'm leaving you."

What if I'm not meant to go? AHA!

"Okay. Fine. Go ahead, hun. I'll stay here and watch The Bee Movie again."

"Kota-"

"You're gonna be late~!"

"Kotarou Bokuto-"  
"Babe I'm not feeling well, okay~! Plus, if you leave now you'll be on time!"

"Oh my gosh Kotarou-"

"Keiji!"

"You know- fine. I'll be back soon, alright? I'll call you at the reception."

"Okay~."

Just like that, Keiji left. It was cold, the roads were slippery, and he needed to get a gift still. To add to that, the ride there was a long one, so if he wanted to be on time he'd have to go now. Of course, when he got back, he'd scold Kotarou for being foolish and rude.

Meanwhile, Kotarou watched The Bee Movie, ate snacks, and played Grand Theft Auto for a few. Everything was going fine. Keiji was alive and attending the couple's wedding, so he beat the system. He saved his lover! Now they can get married and-

RING! RING! RING!

Kotarou looked at his phone and saw that Tetsuro was calling him. Wasn't he at the wedding? Well, Kotarou picked up the phone anyways, figuring Tetsuro was either bored, drunk, or something was wrong.

"KOTAROU! LOOK AT THE NEWS NOW!"

"Wow, calling me by my full first name? What is this, school-"

"KOTAROU, PLEASE JUST LOOK!"

Tetsuro's voice cracked as he begged Kotarou to turn on the news. Nothing could have gone wrong, Keiji was alive healthy, and safe...right? Kotarou turned on the news and he couldn't believe what he saw. Even if he'd have to see thing over and over, it still hurt.

BREAKING NEWS! 24 YEAR OLD SHONEN EDITOR AKAASHI KEIJI WAS CAUGHT INTO A CAR CRASH. IN THE OTHER CAR, 23 YEAR OLD MSBY VOLLEYBALL PLAYER HINATA SHOYO HAD GOTTEN A CONCUSSION. UNFORNUTATELY, AKAASHI KEIJI DID NOT MAKE IT.

Ack! Fucking toads-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Here Kotarou is again, in his shared bedroom, thinking of the next tactic. And suddenly he made one with his overworked, singular brain cell.

TACTIC TWO: DON'T GO TO THE WEDDING, BUT KEEP KEIJI HOME BY PRETENDING TO GET HURT.

Smart? Hell no. But was Kotarou still going to try it anyways? Of course he was. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?

Well....getting Keiji really worried and angry is the worst that can happen...

"OH MY GOSH BOKUTO KOTAROU YOU ARE DEAD AND IN SO MUCH TROUBLE-"

Yeah...that's the worst that can happen. An angry Keiji makes an explosive house. When the editor gets mad, he gets mad. This happens because it's such a rare thing. Annoyed, sure, but angry? Hell, you must have a death wish. But Kotarou did succeed in keeping Keiji home and away from the wedding, so he's gonna live! Or so Kotarou thought...

"I'm going out. I can't believe you, Kotarou. When I get back, you better have a good fucking dinner."

Once he heard their apartment door shut, Kotarou rejoice. Sure, he had gotten in trouble with his fiance, but he saved his life. He saved him and they could finally live happily ever after-

RING! RING! RING!

Shit...it's Tetsu...Last time the call wasn't good...

"Hey hey hey! Tetsu-"

"KOTAROU! LOOK AT THE NEWS! PLEASE!"

Already knowing what happened, Kotarou threw his phone. He messed up...again. And now, here it comes. The most annoying and terrible noise in the world-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Baby...Kotarou...wake up-"

"FUCKING ALARM CLOCK! GO TO HELL YOU PIECE OF SHITTY METAL!"

And the next thing Keiji knew, their alarm clock was flying across the room. A loud crash came from the broken metal clock as it's contents was shattered all over the place. Keiji was trying to stay in a good mood for the wedding so he didn't bother questioning his fiance. Though he did have to admit...that alarm clock was annoying.

Great...so those two tactics didn't work. No problem! I could just...uh-

The owl haired boy continued like this on and off for the 29 times he did. None of them worked, and he tried to keep them as harmless to Keiji as possible. How did he feel, exactly? Well, imagine seeing the person you care for most about die 13 times and hearing about their death 16 times. Yeah, he was feeling shitty each time. Although, somehow, he still had hope. Hope so that he could save Keiji and this'll all be over. So he and Keiji can live a peaceful life...get married and pursue their dreams to the fullest. Hope for the future.

TACTIC THIRTY: BREAK UP WITH HIM.

Well...let's see how this goes....

"Hey...uhm...Keiji?"

"What's up, babe?"

"Let's break up."

"What the- Kotarou what do you mean?"

"I-....uhm.....I think we should break up. You deserve better and...you should live your life....and not get married to me...uh...I'm sorry."

"Kotarou-"

Keiji was cut off by an endless line of sobs and hiccups. Kotaoru never wanted to break up with him, hell no! It's only for the purpose of keeping Keiji alive. Just to keep him in this world. Knowing he's alive makes Kotarou happy. Happy to a point where he could just live by him and...and maybe just keep an eye on him.

6:23 PM

It's been a couple of hours since Keiji and Kotarou "broke up". Kotarou knew that he would still see Keiji everyday. He knows for sure he will since he just has to wait until 12:00 AM. He figured that if a day passed, Keiji couldn't die then. After that, they could get together and live with each other forever...Until they grow old and wrinkly...rocking in those old people chairs inside...going on vacations...remembering the days when they were young and active...and re-watching Kotarou's volleyball games over and over so he could remember that he has everything he has ever wanted: Keiji, volleyball, and a happy life with his friends and loved ones.

His phone went off.

But this time it wasn't Tetsuro.

It wasn't Yaku or Lev.

It wasn't Ito.

Or Keiji.

Or anybody, really.

It was just a notification. something so stupid gave Kotarou anxiety for a second. He chuckled slightly as he looks at it. His eyes widens and he sits there frozen. What was this supposed to mean? He was doing it wrong, so life finally decided to give him the answer? He read it over and over. The final time, he read it thoroughly:

FEELING DEJA-VU? TIPSY OR CURBY? ARE YOU SAVING YOUR LOVED ONE? THIS WEBSITE WILL SHOW YOU HOW TO SOLVE THIS SOLUTION!

Kotarou remembered what Keiji said about these random pop up ads. To just ignore them since they're probably a spam...but Kotarou was really desperate and in need of help. So he pressed it and read what it said...

CONFUSED? DON'T WORRY, WE GOT YOU COVERED. YOU MAY BE RELIVING A TRAGIC EVENT THAT HAPPENED AND DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. WHEN THIS HAPPENS, YOU HAVE TO TRADE SOMETHING FOR THE LIFE OF YOUR LOVER. ALTHOUGH, IT HAS TO BE A LIFE...A LIFE OF YOUR OWN.

What....?

No...That's not right. I have to die...to save Keiji..?

So I have to die...

For Keiji to live....

So this'll end..

So he doesn't die anymore...

I have to die...

For Keiji.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

He wasn't prepared, per say. It was the end for him. Kotarou heard the beeping sound of his alarm clock as he opened his tired eyes. Reliving the day your future husband dies is tiring, Kotarou knows more than anyone. It was the end of the line for him, his life. He wasn't going to complain, though. He was saving the love of his life: Akaashi Keiji. The person he'd hope to share a last name with. It was hard on him, considering he'd never see Keiji again. Today, his last day, he was going to make it worth it. He was going to live.

"Keiji!"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can..uh...can we go out for a walk?"

"But the wedding-"

"It, uh, was rescheduled. Lev had a family emergency...his mom was hospitalized."

"Oh, that's unfortunate. Why didn't they inform me?"

"Actually they, uh, didn't have time to tell us. Tetsu told me."

"Uhm...okay, love. Let me get dressed."

Keiji knew Kotarou was lying. I mean, he's known his since his first year in high school, so it was obvious he was lying. He was debating on if he wanted to argue or not, but seeing the look in his eyes told him not to. He wasn't sure why he didn't...it was someone's wedding and they just ditched. To Keiji, that was pretty rude since it was their special day and they had gotten everything set up evenly just for them to bail. He'd make sure to tell Kotarou later on.

Kotarou looked out the window of their shared apartment, eyes dropping slightly from all the work he's done. He's pretty sure he's relived Keiji's death at least 59 times. Well, 60 now. he didn't bother with his hair or washing his face. His eyes glossed as he thought about everything he'd miss...

He'd miss getting married to the love of his life.

He'd miss getting Keiji mad for silly stuff and making out with him afterward.

He'd miss hanging out with Tetsuro on their Bro-Saturdays.

He'd miss pissing Kenma off by stealing his switch and hiding it.

He'd miss practicing with his team and beating other teams.

He'd miss making fun of Atsumu for looking like fictional characters.

He'd miss chasing Kiyoomi, trying to et a hug from him.

He'd miss jumping and running with Shoyo during practice, making their coach shake his head.

He'd miss having a family with Keiji.

He'd miss their small shared apartment....

He'd miss living.

Of course, he knew that this was worth it. He was saving Keiji from missing out on all the things he would. It was funny, actually, how Kotarou said he'd die for Keiji and here he his...actually dying for him. Glancing at the engagement ring on his ring finger, he sighed heavily. Just then, he heard the bathroom door open, and Keiji walk out in a new outfit. Kotarou smiled to himself, closing his eyes and inhaling Keiji's scent from the soap. 

"Are you ready, Kotarou?"

"Yup!"

Walking with Keiji and leaving their shared apartment, the couple strode along the sidewalk. There wasn't really a specific place they were walking (Keiji didn't bother asking since he knew Kotarou liked spontaneous walks). It was a winter day, so it was slippery and many people were driving instead of walking. The white snow graced the ground as they walked on it, the snow melting beneath their feet. It was quiet, and that worried the younger male. Usually, Kotarou would try running ahead and end up falling or getting hurt somehow. 

"Ko, baby, are you okay? You're pretty quiet."

"Yeah, I'm just enjoying my precious time with the love of my life."

Smiling, Kotarou looked at Keiji. The editor saw something in his eyes that made him want to cuddle him...or....just something. He looked tired and concerned...his eyes held sadness and was slightly glossy. Stopping in his tracks, Keiji gripped Kotarou's wrist tightly. This shocked Kotarou since it was rare for Keiji to be...rather aggressive. 

"Why aren't you telling me the truth? You can trust me...you know. If there's something bothering you...tell me. I'm here for you. I love you more than myself...and seeing you like this hurts, Kotarou. Please, tell me, what's wrong?"

Kotarou stood, shocked from Keiji's outburst. He never acknowledged how much Keiji paid attention to him...every single detail. How he knows Kotarou best. 

"There's nothing-"

"Kotarou! Please...what's wrong? You're tired...you seem concerned, and your eyes are glossy. I know you better than anyone! Why...why aren't you telling me? I'm here to help you, not for you to sit there and keep all of....whatever it is to yourself..!"

"Babe, you wouldn't understand-'

"Not understand? How can I not understand if you won't FUCKING TELL ME? I'm concerned for you too, also, Kotarou. This hurts seeing you so upset and stressed...Just tell me...What's bothering you?"

The air was tense after Keiji's outbursts. Kotarou knew that Keiji cared for him a lot and that he should tell him...but he was worried. He didn't want to hurt Keiji more than he was the last 59 times. He didn't realize that Keiji paid that much attention to him so much that he'd have an outburst about it. Sighing heavily, Kotarou led Keiji to a park not far from where the event just took place. Sitting in silence, Kotarou cleared his throat and spoke.

"I....I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to hurt you more than the last times....The times I wanted to tell you...I figured it'd make no point since you wouldn't remember."

"Not remember? Of course I would remember...I remember everything you tell me."

"Not like that...you wouldn't remember because your brain would just...reset. I'm not sure if you get these...feelings...or deja vu from anything but....There's a reason I don't want to go to Lev and Yaku's wedding."

"Deja vu...."

"It happens when we drive to the place. The roads are slippery and it's pretty damn cold. You look at me...we talk for a bit...you turn up the heat...and when you look back a car comes and...well....you-you d...d-die. But that's not all! I relive the same day over and over. Right now, I'm sure this is the 60th try, which means you've died 59 times in a row. Each time I tried a different tactic so I could save you but none of them worked...until I figured out how to. Promise me you won't cry."

"It depends...It's....it's all a lot to take in, love."

"Okay....hold my hand tightly then."

"Alright..."

"I have to die to save you."

The air is tense and silence take over the two. Keiji freezes as he lightly grips Kotarou's slightly smaller hand. His eyes become glossy as tears fall down his cheeks. Soon, he starts crying and sobbing, grabbing onto his fiance as tightly as possible. They stay like that for a while, Keiji crying (soon Kotarou joined in and started crying also), and hugging. After a while both calmed down and Keiji spoke up.

"Why? Why are you dying for me? Please, don't. You have a future, baby! Why...why?! Please...please tell me this is just a sick joke! Please...please!"

Kotarou's heart broke as he heard the sobs coming from Keiji and the crack in his voice as he spoke. He held Keiji in his arms, hugging him and crying a little more. It wasn't fair. Why? Everything was going so well....their life was going so well. Then this had to happen. Both watched as their lives crumbled before their eyes...everything they worked for is just crumbling and falling apart.

An hour passes as the couple sits there in silence except from the sobs coming from the both of them. Deciding to go anywhere else but where they were, they walk away. They hold hands tightly, walking with caution and care. Their red and tearstained faces cause strange looks to come their way. Most people knew about Kotarou since he was a decently famous volleyball player, so some whispers were heard. They were barely audible to Keiji, but Kotarou heard it all. He could care less at the moment as all he was focused on was keeping Keiji safe. The cold and crisp air hit their red and bare faces as they walked over the new fallen snow. It was the end of everything. They could care less about their surroundings or the whispers.

The crosswalk signed let out loud beeping sounds as it hold the cars to stop. Coincidentally, the light was red. Kotarou held Keiji's hand as tightly as possible as they crossed along with many others. They were in the back of the crowd as half of it was on the other side, going to where they needed to be. Being the last to walk across the crosswalk, they walked quickly to avoid cars. They hadn't looked up until they heard someone yell.

"LOOK OUT!"

Instinctively, Kotarou pushed Keiji out of the way, as far as he could push him. He looked over to where he had pushed his fiance as he saw him with a shocked and teary face. It was the end, it was obvious to everyone, especially those reading this. Kotarou smiled as he held a thumbs up. Tears fell from his face and Keiji screamed. He saw his lover with a close eyed smile, tears funning down his face...giving him a thumbs up.

CRASH.

Not everything has a happy ending. Keiji and Kotarou that out the hard way. Their relationship wasn't perfect, no relationship is, but they were happy with it. But, all good things have to come to an end.

.

.

.

.

.

Keiji sat in the apartment he once shared with Kotarou. It was quiet and empty. Mostly everything they owned was stored in the car they had once shared together. Keiji sighed as he stood up from the wooden floor, glancing around the apartment one last time. He held a volleyball in his hands as he hugged it tightly. It was a volleyball Kotarou gave Keiji after Kotarou won an important game. The said boy put on his shoes and turned around. He flicked the switched and walked away from the now empty apartment. He walked to the landlord, giving up the keys.

"Akaashi-kun, I'm going to miss you. Stay safe in this world, okay? Say hi to Bokuto-kun for me."

"Of course. It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope to see you around again. Please, stay safe."

"Alright, Akaashi-kun. This is goodbye.

"Goodbye, Kei-san."

"Goodbye, Akaashi-kun."

Keiji waved goodbye as he walked out of his old apartment complex. He started the car and drove off. The items in the back bounced and shook as he drove over ice and snow. Sighing, he turned and drove more and more. 

Arriving at his destination, he knocked on the door. He saw the lights turn on and the door open. He saw hair that couldn't be put back up through the window. He smiled to himself as the door opened. Light shone and the warmth hit Keiji. It felt cozy and gave him strength. 

"It's about time. You took so long!"

"Sorry, I was held up."

"Hey! You have a lot of stuff there!"

"Yeah, it's a heavy load there."

"I missed you so much~!"

"Haha, I missed you too."

Keiji laughed as he hugged the figure tightly. He walked in and took off his shoes and coat. It smelt like woodfire and chocolate...a scent that reminded him of winter.

"Why are you standing there? Sit, sit!"

"Don't rush me, idiot."

"Such bold words! Spoken from a king!"

"Oh, shut up."

They sat down next to each other. The fireplace burned the wood and lighted up the room with orange hues. A smiled graced Keiji's face as he stared at the figure. He sighed as he held his hand out. The other took it and held it.

"Welcome home, Keiji."

"I'm glad to be here...Kotarou."


End file.
